User blog:Reaperj743/my ideas as they are now.
"do not consider me weak for a lack of passion. I contain more anger and rage than a thousand armies. but think about what you wish to embark on before you begin." those are the words of a minorly famous quote no one has heard of. they seem rather apt for this post. I am Reaper, and I am a general creator. specifically, I love taking movies, games, and general ideas floating through my head, and then consider them in three frames of mind. videogame, tabletop, story. the Story is always the most important part, as it contains the basic premise of the entire game. the Videogame is my ideas for how it should be played as a videogame, including PC interaction with NPC's, how to save, minute details all the way to huge details. and so, when I saw avatar, it really kickstarted my ideas. a universal theme, with a sci-fi feel that could very well be a Fantasy game in and of itself. I like stuff like that, be it HORIZON: ZERO DAWN, a sci-fi game with a Fantasy feel, or the more important Avatar ideas. bear in mind that a lot of these ideas are my own, and they feature modifications to the plot and ideas of Avatar, the only movies or game I have seen with my own ideas directly. so, without further ado, let us review my ideas as they stand for a game, book, and D&D game of Avatar. if you'd like to see the Book, I'll be working on it soon. for now, however, I'm working on the Tabletop, as that is what I'm most familiar with, and what is set in stone. the Videogame is already well represented. first off, not everyone in this game will be Avatars, some will be born and bred Na'Vi. that means that this assumes the original character could be alive. however, if this follows the ideas I wanted, it will not. the main characters of the movie you love are gone, passed on to time. and that brings a interesting question, how long does an Avatar live, and how long does a Na'vi? this assumes current conditions in the Movie, and that nothing changes otherwise. however, let me give you this review to start: it has been about two lifetimes of the Na'Vi, meaning that all the main characters are dead, including those who were incredibly young at the time. however, the Blood of the Chieftain is still in the Clan, and that means we have some interesting ideas. first off, and this is where anyone can comment, what do you think of the Na'Vi being able to access the memories of Jake Sully? what about Netyri? what should be the main ideas of hunting? what are your ideas of changes to the original movie? also, I'm sorry, but I must say this: I view anything on this wiki as potential for Non Cannon material, specifically, more along the liens of Fanfiction, but definitely not Fanfic. so, anything here will be free game. that being said, I'll give a little explanation, if needed, saying if I got it from the wiki, or if I got it from someone. however, if neither of those have been met, then I can safely assume I made it. anyway, where was I? ah yes, disclaimer. basically, if you post something and I think it's cool, I'll give you credit for making it first then get on with my modifications. any questions? good, now, we'll begin so far, my ideas for the tabletop game are solidifying, I'm working on the character sheets for them. if anyone has any questions as to what I did for racial increases and traits for the Na'Vi, it goes as follows: Hunters Mark: advantage on Survival checks. Hunters Attack: deal an extra 2d6 of the weapon types damage against a single target. recharges daily. Her Gift: you gain the ability to link to certain creatures. when attempting to train an animal with the Link Trait, you can do so instantly, though it may take some getting used to. pass at a DC 10 Wisdom (Animal Handling) check or have to spend 1 hour trying to get used to the link. doing either option removes the need to do any of them again. as well, they start at 9' tall, and have 35' walk speed. they do not have Darkvision, as they never needed to, the Forest was always alight with sights and plants. as well, I'm only using the Ranger, Fighter, Druid, and Rogue as my class types. the Rogue is because we need someone who is sneaky, really. the Ranger and Fighter make sense, in certain situations, so we've reduced options for them, and increased ability for each of the options. the Druid is extensively modified, and is now called a Tahsik (I'll be sure to check the spelling of that, as I'm sure I got it wrong), and has the ability to tame the various creatures much better than normal, and even be revealed important quest information in a limited capacity, such as a rating of how important the person is, or how useful they are/detrimental they are, but without any numbers involved. I'm even considering including a major reveal on what they can do, at sixth level. this assumes a tribal system, and the Druid rule of not using weapons or armor made of metal applies to some who particularly hate humans, so I've made it a rule for the Druids to have that. no particular reason why. as well, I have not fully decided the story, just that it'll involve a few old favorites. that'll be covered in a different part, with all the options included. so, I've just got back, and I'm wondering what to do. if I'm being entirely honest, I'm stumped, and have nothing but dead ends to follow. so, here's what I'm going to do: list everything I've got down, so that it's catalouged. CLASSES: the main classes of the game as follows, using the types and some of the Archetypes of Dungeons and Dragons. RANGER: Archetypes: Beatsmaster, Stalker, Warrior. FIGHTER: Archetypes: Binder, Blademaster, Wideroamer. ROGUE: Archetypes: Headhunter, Controlmaster. those are the classes, so now the RACES. NA'VI: standard Na'Vi in sppearance and attitude. has a strong inclination towards good, usually is attuned to the natural world around them. SPEED: 35'. ASI (Ability Score Increase): WIS +2, DEX +2, CON +4 FEATS: Her Gift: PASSIVE: gain the ability to link up to certain animals, granting you increasingly better mounts and hunting companions. FEATS: Her Gift: ACTIVE: CONSTANT (Option 1)/ 1/DAY (Option 2): when your mount is forced to make a check, roll, or throw in order to have something be avoided, you can use a special reaction that is always reaied, no matter if you want it to or not, and does not count against your ability to preform Reactions normally. this Reaction can be used one of two ways: to add your Wisdom Modifier to their roll, as well as their PROF and relavent modifier, or to grant them double the effects, such as having resistance to an attack automatically, or dealing double damage on an attack roll. FEATS: Hunters Attack: ACTIVE: Constant (needs conditions or effects to be activated) if you have any one of these things towards your target or attack roll, deal an extra 2d6 damage of the weapon types: Advantage on the Attack Roll, the enemy has 0' movement, you have an ally next to the enemy, the enemy cannot attack for whatever reason, and finally, you have inspiration on the attack roll (even if you have disadvantage anyway). LVL 5, 9, 13, 17: gain the ability to deal an extra 2d6 Damage of the Weapon Type equal to which level you are, 5 deals 4d6, 9 deals 6d6, 13 deals 8d6, and 17 deals 10d6. FEATS: Hunters Mark: PASSIVE: you gain advantage on all Survival Checks to track a enemy to their current location. FEATS: Hunters Mark: ACTIVE: 3/DAY when you wound an enemy and they're at half health or less, you can take a bonus action to deal an extra damage equal to your WISDOM modifier. you can use this an amount of times equal to three times a day. DARKVISION: gain the ability to see in dim light as if it were bright light, or darkness as if it was dim light. this has a infinite range, but only works if you have any light, such as a dim moon, or a reflection of light. does not work if there is literally zero light. FORTIFY: MIXED (gain a passive bonus on levels, can gain a passive bonus as part of a rest): Gain an additional 5 HP when you start the game, and gain 5 HP every time you level up. also, you can spend 10 minutes as part of a short rest to gain 5 THP, which, even if there are more afterwards, leave you after they take ANY damage. GIANTS ABILITY: thanks to your abnormal height and other features, some parts of the game act differently for you. first off, you are considered Large as an adult, and Medium as a child. this means all that entails, including features such as determining Hit Dice. basically, no matter what your hit dice, consider it one better for the sake of determining HP maximum, and Current HP. as well, you can serve as a mount for a Medium Creature, or two Small Creatures, when you agree to it, of course. in addition, seeing as you're a Large Creature, you tower over humans, yet have an otherworldly quality. gain advantage on Charisma Checks to Intimidate and Persuade all creatures of a smaller size that are not Hostile, and you share either a language with, or can simply scare off by sheer size. let's give an example, because that was confusing. if you wanted to scare off a Hostile Human, you'd need to beat them at a Charisma Contest, if they win, they cannot be frightened by you, and the others have advantage at attempting to resist being frightened. if you win, they become Frightened, and the rest have disadvantage on trying to resist being Frightened. as well, if you have a cruel DM, they might make it harder, saying you have Disadvantage on the attempt. those are the relavent information of the Na'Vi. as well, the Human race has the same features of the D&D Players Handbook (if you're playing Online, then check the Basic Rules, Races) except they have different Class Options, more like that of Starfinder, and have different Classes and Subraces. I'll go into more detail here, but I'm thinking no one will become human, as that is a bit of a stretch for the game. SUBRACES: HUMAN: None. CLASSES: HUMAN: ALL: Gunner, Scientist, Dreamwalker, Exosuit, Doctor, Commander (I'm gonna explain that it's basically the leadership unit). CLASSES: DECRIPTION: HUMAN: Gunner: standard infantry unit, has expertise using and abusing weaponry of all types: Archtypes: LVL 1: Triggerman, Recon, Run'n'Gun, Spray'n'Pray, Rocketeer, Shouter. CLASSES DESCRIPTION: HUMAN: Scientist: a learner, generally isn't useful in a fight, but serves great for researching, development, stuff like that. you know, the scholars and technicians (pardon the spelling, not sure if it's right). Archetypes: LVL 1: Biologist, Chemist, Technician. CLASSES: DESCRIPTION: HUMAN: Dreamwalker: these are the Drivers of the Avatar, commonly called the Dreamwalkers by the Na'Vi. they can vary wildly, but usually are Gunners, Exosuits, and Scientists, if not in class then by preference. Archetypes: Gunner, Exosuit, Scientist. CLASSES: DESCRIPTION: HUMAN: Exosuit: a Human augmented by a massive Exosuit, usually they're minorly proficient at repairing their suit, but they're the tanks of the Humans. Archetypes: Gunner, Mechanic, Brute, Leader. CLASSES: DESCRIPTION: HUMAN: Doctor: the main healers of the humans, has extensive field medical knowledge, usually brought along with a Technician or two. not at all a fighter, some refuse to, but great at their job of healing people. CLASSES: DESCRIPTION: HUMAN: Commander: leader unit of a certain type, such as Scientist or Gunner. Archetypes: Gunner, Scientist, Avatar, Exosuit, Doctor, General. may not be the best fighter, but is the most powerful of his or her type. there, humans are done. for now. have fun with all the information I've thrown in your face. this is the ninth of December, and I'm currently deciding on some features. as I'm sure you know, D&D is a game where you make epic character sheets, fight fearsome monsters, and generally have a laugh as the party decided to do something totally stupid for no apparent reason other than "hey, why not?" so, why don't we have a little fun with that? I'm going to be posting a page, specifically, it will be about the general list of what I'm doing, both in preparation for and during the game. so, have fun with that. Trices (talk) 20:16, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts